Dance of the Cucumber
Dance of the Cucumber is the third Silly Songs with Larry. Lyrics * Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, "The Dance of the Cucumber", in its original Spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate. * Larry: Miren al pepino * Bob: Watch the cucumber * Larry: miren como se mueve * Bob: see how he moves * Larry: como un leon * Bob: like a lion" * Larry: tras un raton. * Bob: "chasing a mouse. * Larry: Miren al pepino * Bob: "Watch the cucumber" * Larry: "sus suaves movimientos" * Bob: "Oh, how smooth his motion" * Larry: "tal como mantequilla" * Bob: "like butter" * Larry: "en un chango pelon." * Bob: "on a ... bald monkey." * Larry: "Miren al pepino" * Bob: "Look at the cucumber" * Larry: "los vegetales" * Bob: "all the vegetables" * Larry: "envidian a su amigo" * Bob: "envy their friend" * Larry: "como el quieren bialar" * Bob: "wishing to dance as he" * Larry: "Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin" * Bob: "Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber" * Larry: "Baila, baila, ya!" * Bob: "Dance, dance, yeah!" * Larry: "Miren al tomate" * Bob: "Look at the tomato" * Larry: "no es triste?" * Bob: "Isn't it sad?" * Larry: "El no puede bailar." * Bob: "He can't dance." * Larry: "!Pobre tomate!" Bob: "Poor tomato!" * Larry: "El deberia poder bailar" * Bob: "He wishes he could dance" * Larry: "Como el pepino" * Bob: "like the cucumber" * Larry: "libre y suavemente." * Bob: "free and smooth." * Larry: "Pero el no puede danzar." * Bob: "But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't * Dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see Me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?" * Larry: "No comprendo." * Bob: "No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'!" * Jr.: "Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber In authentic Argentinian garb!" * Dad: "Okay, Junior. But we'd better hurry--I think the dwarves have your Mother confused with someone else! Say 'Peas!'" * All: "Peas!" * Larry: "Escuchen el pepino" * Bob: "Listen to the cucumber" * Larry: "oigan su voz fuerte" * Bob: "hear his strong voice" * Larry: "como un leon" * Bob: "like a lion" * Larry: "listo a devorar." * Bob: "about to eat." * Larry: "Escuchen al pepino" * Bob: "Listen to the cucubmer" * Larry: "que dulce as su canto" * Bob: "oh how sweet his voice" * Larry: "la voz de su garganta perece un triar." * Bob: "the breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies." * Larry: "Escuchen al pepino" * Bob: "Listen to the cucumber" * Larry: "los vegetales" * Bob: "all the vegetables" * Larry: "envidian a su amigo * Bob: "envy their friend" * Larry: "como el quieren cantar." * Bob: "wishing to sing as he." * Larry: "Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador" * Bob: "Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber" * Larry: "canta, canta, ya!" * Bob: "sing, sing, yeah!" * Larry: "Escuchen al tomate" * Bob: "Listen to the tomato" * Larry: "?No es triste?" * Bob: "Isn't it sad?" * Larry: "El no puede cantar." * Bob: "He can't sing." * Larry: "Pobre tomate." * Bob: "Poor tomato." * Larry: "El deberia poder cantar" * Bob: "He wishes he could sing" * Larry: "fuerte y ducle como el pepino" * Bob: "strong and sweet like the cucumber" * Larry: "Pero no puede ..." * Bob: "But he can't ..." * Larry: "!Ni siquiera da un silbido!" * Bob: Can't even ... whistle! * All right! That's it Senor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song! * Larry: Adios, amigos! * Announcer: This has been "Silly Songs With Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing ... * Larry: Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! * Grandpa Goerge (Voice): And now, back to our story. Trivia * The song was inspired after Mike listened to a song called "Los Americanos" which was a song teasing life about American people, similar to Larry teasing Bob in this song. * The background used in the song was inspired by Mike Nawrocki's mural.